Links
by Dubstep316
Summary: Who was this woman floating in front of me? It seemed as if I had seen her before, but from where? Her appearance seemed to be branded in the back of my mind, but I couldn't bring it forward. Who was she? I didn't know. But I knew that she had something important to tell me. 2k12 universe.


_**Hello world! Or, whoever decided to read this fanfiction I wrote. I apologize in advance if this story completely and utterly sucks because this is my first story on the website, and also happens to be my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story for Apritello. Sorry if the characters are out of character. I may be able to identify each turtle by their skin tone, but I know that I do not have the characters perfect.**_

_**If you have an account on this wonderful website, feel free to leave your comments in the comment area (or pants region, but this isn't YouTube).**_

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Donnie: Dubstep316, do you own TMNT?**_

_**Me: No, but if I owned you guys...**_

_**Donnie: Uh oh.**_

* * *

It was cold outside, and the chilling wind bit at my nose, freezing the wet that was on my cheeks. I pulled my yellow scarf up around my neck, using it to wipe the frozen tears off my face. This was the first time I had cried in a while.

We hadn't gotten him back. All of us had tried to retrieve him from the Kraang, but their robot forces had overrun us, and we had been forced to retreat. My father had been left with the aliens once again.

I hadn't complained. But now, as Christmas eve approached, I fell deeper and deeper into depression. If my father had been rescued in that attempt, I would have been at home, warm from the heat of the house, laughing and drinking eggnog with him as we waited for midnight to come.

But instead I was out on the cold, biting streets of New York to escape my aunt seeing me cry. I didn't want to even be in that apartment anymore. I wanted to be at my house, with my father.

I thought about my 'brothers'. _Should I go down to the Lair? _I asked myself. Would I be able to cool off by then? Would the boys make my heart feel lighter after this horrible weight of failure had been on it?

_No. _I decided. _They wouldn't understand. The only one who might is Donnie, and he would probably be too busy working on some crazy invention to even bother coming out of his lab. None of them would understand. Not Leo, not Raph, not Mikey._

* * *

I felt hurt. Not physically, but mentally; emotionally. I couldn't place what had given me the sudden feeling.

I stopped the welding torch and felt my chest. My heart... hurt. It was weird. I didn't feel sad or anguished at the moment. In fact, I felt quite happy working on my go car- er, patrol buggy. But I felt this sad ache in my chest. It felt as if it was coming from a different person, not I. I couldn't place the ache, either. All I could think was it was a sort of longing; a sort of want.

I ripped off my welding mask and threw it to the ground as tears sprang into my eyes and the pain turned to an upset, burning anger. I felt this in the pit of my stomach. Scared; lost. In need of someone.

Now my chest and the pit of my stomach as the feeling turned into a bitter rage. I slowly stood and the pain increased, now at the level where it actually and physically hurt really bad. I wanted to collapse on my knees, but the joints wouldn't bend. I was forced to painfully stumble over to the wall, where I braced my hands against the flat surface and breathed heavily as my heart writhed.

"Gyah!" I practically shouted, and immediately regretted even opening my mouth. What would the others say if they came in and saw me like this: in extreme pain that was both emotional and physical?

A new wave of emotion, sadness, flooded through me. I drew in a sharp breath as hot tears began to prick my eyes, and my legs gave way from beneath me. I fell to the ground and closed my stinging eyes.

"Ow," I moaned softly. I lied there on my back as the ache in my chest subsided to a dull throb. All the weird feelings were gone.

That's when something even weirder happened.


End file.
